


Alura

by Trisha_Kaambl



Category: Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: F/F, Fanfiction, Fiction, Gothic, Love/Hate, Vampires
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23654236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trisha_Kaambl/pseuds/Trisha_Kaambl
Summary: Historia corta que relata la vida de Laura después de los acontecimientos sucedidos con Carmilla y como ésta la seguirá persiguiendo hasta convertirla en alguien igual a ella.Basado en Carmilla de Joseph Sheridan Le Fanu, los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los tomo para recreación sin fines de lucro.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Alura

La estadía en el castillo paterno acabó cuando me uní en matrimonio con un hombre proveniente de Trieste, él era un rico dueño de una compañía de seguros que conocí durante mi viaje a Italia con mi padre. De hecho fue mayormente por el carácter dócil de mi padre que se acercó a conocernos. Era un hombre culto, hábil en los negocios y con una curiosidad imperante que no dudo en preguntarnos todo sobre Estiria y su cultura, fue ahí que empezamos a sentirnos a gusto con su compañía, por lo que mi padre considero la idea de visitar el puerto austriaco y pasar un tiempo ahí; Trieste era un ciudad fronteriza donde se mezclan las culturas latina, eslovena y germánica, así que no fue tan difícil amoldarse a ese estilo de vida.

El caballero empezó a cortejarme con bellos detalles, aunque no estaba tan encantada del todo, al menos no como lo visualizaba mi mente de joven romántica, pasó el tiempo y el joven hombre no desistió de su objetivo hasta que decidí darle una oportunidad, en primer motivo por la felicidad de mi padre, que alguna vez me había dicho el anhelo que tenía por verme casada con un hombre decente y darle varios nietos; y por otra parte, pensé que ya era hora de sacar de mis pensamientos aquellos recuerdos tan perturbadores. Aquellos que involucraban a esa “mujer” que había conocido desde los seis años y cuya naturaleza me era todavía difícil de comprender.

Todo por lo que pase a los diecinueve años debido a la misteriosa invitada, fui escondiéndolo en el fondo de mi alma, comencé a realizar mis oraciones con más fervor y frecuentemente llevaba un amuleto escondido, aunque las pesadillas a veces se presentaban con una sensación casi palpable que hacía que despertara bañada en sudor y lágrimas. Aún con todos esos síntomas postraumáticos, había algo cuyo significado no sabía como descifrar, pues era algo que realmente añoraba y a la vez me asustaba.

A veces recordaba el tiempo que pase con ella, en especial sus abrazos, sus caricias y sus besos, y mi interior empezaba a arder, sabía que sentir eso era incorrecto, puesto que ya era una mujer casada con un varón correcto tal y como la sociedad y Dios dictaban. Ya conocía las artes de alcoba, y aunque disfrutaba de esos placeres, mi mente traicionera no hacía más que torturarme con ideas depravadas y desviadas. Pero tampoco podía vivir engañándome, cuando las tiernas palabras pronunciadas hace años todavía me turbaban, aún más que las ardientes caricias de mi esposo.

<< _¿Te sientes tan atraída hacia mí, como yo hacía ti?_ >> esas palabras se reproducían con frecuencia en mis estancias en Trieste, pese a que ahora tenía más contacto social y había más lugares de esparcimiento que cuando moraba en Estiria. La ciudad incluso me ofrecía una variedad de idiomas con los cuales pude entretenerme ya sea practicándolos o aprendiéndolos. A menudo frecuentaba la plaza, los canales, las tiendas y obviamente la iglesia para fortalecerme en fe y evitar las tentaciones.

Cierta noche de luna llena, dormía en el lecho matrimonial cuando me despertaron unos extraños ruidos provenientes de la planta baja, al principio no le tomé importancia creyendo que tal vez se trataba de algún criado ebrio. Los sonidos no paraban, por lo que moví a mi esposo para que despertará, más no obtuve respuesta, él parecía estar en un sueño profundo y no queriendo turbarlo llamé a la servidumbre. Esperé unos minutos después de tocar la campanilla, pero nadie se presentó a mi puerta. Tomando mi bata y colocándome las zapatillas, tomé la lámpara de aceite y junte el valor para ver que era el causante de los ruidos. Salí de mi habitación, olvidando el amuleto que cargaba conmigo, los pasillos se encontraban vacíos y oscuros, solo la luz de la luna proveía algo de visibilidad; me sorprendió no ver signos de vida en la casa, hasta el perro de la casa parecía no escuchar pues dormitaba en su rincón.

Baje con cuidado las escaleras y divisé el comedor, la estancia y la cocina, pero no había nada, los ruidos se hicieron más fuertes y claros, eran una especie de rasguños en una superficie de metal, el chirrido era escalofriante. Entre temerosa y airada, tomé el atizador de la chimenea y me dirigí hacia la biblioteca donde provenían los rasguños. Entré cautelosamente y alumbre con la lámpara más no se mostró ni una silueta, sentí algo rozarse en mis piernas, horrorizada baje la mirada y me encontré con un gato negro que jugaba con una lata sacada de algún basurero. Suspiré, baje el atizador y me arrodille frente al felino.

- **¡Vaya susto que me has dado!** -exclamé con alivio, aunque pensé que era extraño que un gato hiciera esos ruidos tan macabros.

Lo que pasó después fue tan confuso y rápido que me cuesta creerlo, mientras mantenía mi mirada en el animal, éste se erizó de repente y lanzó un chillido lastimero, al intentar levantarme sentí un profundo corte en mi espalda casi atravesándome el pecho, la sangre brotó y mi mente se nubló, me sentí desfallecer, lo último que alcancé a ver fue la parte inferior de una persona vestida con una túnica o vestido blanco salpicado de sangre.

* * *

:

:

No recuerdo cuanto tiempo permanecí dormida, pero cuando desperté me encontraba en un espacio muy reducido y oscuro, además estaba acostada y me cubría una tela fina. Mi mente colapsó al saber que estaba dentro de un ataúd, la desesperación se apoderó de mí, golpee y grité lo más fuerte que podía, más nadie llegó a sacarme. Lloré y suplique que alguien me encontrara y no se cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que unos ladrones de tumbas abrieron por fin mi celda mortuoria. Cuando la abrieron y me encontraron fresca y con los ojos abiertos, lanzaron un aullido y corrieron tanto como sus piernas les permitían.

Fue hasta ese momento que me dí cuenta de que seguía viva milagrosamente, como señal de suplicio volteé a leer la lápida que estaba detrás de mí, aquella que tenía grabada mi nombre y fecha de muerte. La ansiedad, la sorpresa y el temor se mezclaron en mi interior, como pude me levante para buscar ayuda o de ser posible llegar a mi casa. Más, mi visión del mundo se sentía tan diferente, mis sentidos estaban agudizados, tanto que el simple canto del grillo me taladraba los oídos. Mi nariz podía oler la putrefacción de los cuerpos recientemente fallecidos y mis ojos veían una cantidad sombras y luces enceguecedoras.

<< _Esa noche sucedió algo que hizo que los colores de cuanto me rodeaba desaparecieran_ >> recordé las palabras de Carmilla, y entonces comprendí que yo ahora era una más de esas horripilantes criaturas, uno más de esa plaga de resucitados malditos de las que me habló el baron Vordenberg y que combatieron sus antepasados.

No sabía que hacer o quien acudir, por ahora no parecía tan anormal, así que decidí ir a buscar ayuda a una iglesia la mañana siguiente. Al salir del cementerio, sentí un hambre inmensa, como si mi propio estomago se devorara a sí mismo, seguí así por ese día, no obstante, no conseguí ni llegar a la iglesia ni calmar mi hambre; en un impulso de locura tomé de forma ágil al ave que cantaba tranquilamente en la rama de un árbol cercano hasta dejarlo sin una gota de sangre. Me horrorice hasta las lágrimas, pero lo hecho no puede borrarse, siendo ese el primero de mis actos aberrantes con tal de saciar mi sed.

<< _Tú vas a morir, todos van a morir y así serán más felices_ >> siento algo parecido a la culpa por quitar vidas para calmar mis instintos primitivos, aunque los humanos hacen lo mismo con los animales. De buscar ayuda espiritual no me quedan ganas, al recordar que por más oraciones que alce me condenaron a “vivir” de esta manera. Mi familia no la he visto, las veces que regresó a mi tumba sigue vacía tal y como desperté, mi marido no me interesa y por lo visto ya se olvido de mí, de mi padre no puedo juzgarlo pues ha de seguir en Estiria, a donde próximamente partiré. Aún en este estado puedo conservar cierto cariño a mi progenitor y quiero cerciorarme que él se encuentra bien, así como saludar a Madame Perrodon y a Mademoiselle de Lafontaine aunque sea de forma distante.

Pero lo que más deseo, es volver a encontrarme con aquella que me convirtió en esto, porque estoy segura que fue su obra, porque sigue aferrada a mí y esta vez para siempre. Mi motivo en esta oscura vida será encontrar a Mircalla, condesa de Karnstein; y al igual que ella cambiaré mi nombre sin omitir letra, tomaré como nombre Alura. Y ahora sus palabras tendrán que aplicarse a ella apenas la encuentre:

<< _Vivo por ti y tú deberás morir por mí_ >>

**Author's Note:**

> *Podría decirse que es como un prólogo de lo que sucedería si Laura se convirtiera en vampiro y fuese en búsqueda de Carmilla.
> 
> *Tome como referencia el año de 1850, así que trate de hacerlo lo más apegado históricamente posible.
> 
> *Dejen kudos o comenten si les gustó, o igual si creen que me cague en la obra de Sheridan Le Fanu, estoy abierta a criticas.


End file.
